A little Fun! Maybe!
by AllenWalkerXTrainHeartnet
Summary: "Hey Aominecchi have you ever wondered what Kurokocchi is like when he is drunk? I mean despite being with Kurokocchi for so many years he barely ever smiles or laughs.He barely ever shows his emotions."The GOM are having a reunion at Akashi's house for the first time since they entered university.What will happen when Kise & Aomine get up to mischief.What will happen to Kuroko?
1. (Prologue)How it all started

"Aominecchi help me!" Aomine sighed to himself.  
How did this all start again?

FLASHBACK

Aomine was just in his bed at 1:00am sleeping like a baby until he got a call.  
"Damn I'm gonna kill whoever it is."  
He picked up his phone.  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"  
...He waited... "Daiki are you threatening me,"Akashi asked warningly.

Aomine gulped he was going to get killed.  
"Oh Akashi no not at all," he shuttered.

"Daiki to think you had the guts to threaten me as well as lie to me.  
Daiki your training is tripled and Satsuki will be making you a nice large Bento everyday for the next 3 months."

Aomine by then had his soul coming out of his body.

"Daiki today at 10am Satsuki will pick you up.  
The GOM are all coming to my house for a better come or else."

*Snip Snip*

FLASHBACK TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Hi Please don't be too tough on me as I am really new to this. (Bows 90 degrees)

I know this is no excuse but please really forgive me. It was suppose to be a one shot but I kinda ended making it into chapters.

I am super bad at writing but I really wanted a go at this so if you hate it really bad then just tell me I know I can try better.


	2. Chapter 1 The Punishment

_**Last Time**_

"Daiki today at 10am Satsuki will pick you up.

The Generation of Miracles are all coming to house house in Kyoto for our reunion.  
I...hope you can...make it."The otherwise was not needed to be said after all Aomine had plenty of experience from Akashi's...punishments you could say.

~Time Skip~

Saturday 9:30am sharp Momoi was dragging an unwilling Aomine out of bed.  
"Ahomine why didn't you wake up and get 't Akashi-kun tell you I was coming."  
Momoi looked at her watch."AHHH! Stupid Dai-chan hurry up we're gonna be late for the train!  
~Setting skip~ "Phew...Stupid Dai-chan we barely made it for the here I thought you learnt your lesson after what happened last time.  
Remember what happened last time when you overslept and ended late for practice in middle school."

Flash Back

It was a warm sunny day at was once again skipping his classes and was sleeping on the roof with a Mai-chan book on his had been sleeping since morning and the bell had already rung.

~Setting Skip~ "Geez where is that Aomine-kun?" Momoi Satsuki was not happy at all.  
They were gonna have their last practice as the Generation Of Miracles.  
Yet that Ahomine decided to skip and Midorima were already in the gym practising.  
She walked over to the side bench and approached Kise who was drinking water.

"Hey Ki-chan do you know where Dai-chan is?"

"No sorry Momoicchi I really don't know where 's probably sleeping knowing him. Still he out of all of the Generation of Miracles knows better than to be late especially when Akashicchi ordered us to Kurokocchi is also coming despite having quit the Basketball Club."

"Thanks about you Midorin do you know where that idiot is?"  
Momoi shouted to the green haired male who was currently shooting.

"Momoi by idiot I am guessing you are referring to Aomine you want him he should be at his usual can go get him I'll make up an excuse for Akashi for now."

"Midorin !"

At that moment Akashi had entered.

"Hello Shintaro,Ryouta now would you please explain to me why only you,Ryouta and Tetsuya are here."

Midorima was really did he mean him,Kise and Kise,him and Akashi was in the ...

"Ah Hello Midorima-san Akashi-san"said a little voice beside Midorima.

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Screamed Kise and Midorima.

"Kurokocchi since when were you here anyway."Asked Kise who was still a little startled by Kuroko's sudden appearence.

"Well Kise-san since Momoi-san asked you and Midorima-san where Aomine-kun was,"replied Kuroko.

Instantly everyone excluding a oblivious Kuroko felt the temperature dropping and rising somehow due to a certain angry captain.  
Slowly Kise moved towards Kuroko hiding behind the shorter male crying in simply looked away and Kuroko who was still oblivious to the situation simply sat down and began to read with a crying Kise behind him.

A minute later Momoi dragging a sleepy Aomine walked she walked in she felt the temperature dropping and instantly grasped the situation and dragged Aomine in front of Akashi.

Aomine was now kneeling in front of the captain who everyone feared except Kuroko.

"Daiki did you enjoy your little nap."Akashi asked in a sickly sweet voice.

Aomine gulped and turned to everyone behind him begging for help with his eyes.  
But everyone knew better than to interfere with Akashi and his poor prisoner who was soon to be dead or living in hell.  
Everyone including Kuroko gave Aomine a sympathetic look and wished Aomine to be alive once Akashi was done with him.

Flash Back Ends

Aomine paled when Momoi bought that time up.  
"Um...Satsuki please don't bring that be honest I don't really remember what he did to me but for some reason I am really scared to defy Akashi and his scissors,"admitted Aomine.

~**_Train to Kyoto coming to a stop_**~

* * *

To Be Continued

Hi I forgot to write I do not own Kuroko no basuke but I did make up this plot myself.

I will try to update every two days or give me reviews and PM me if you want to.

If you have any criticism please PM me.I know it's really bad.I am really trying to make it good so please forgive me.

Sorry for the bad spelling and editing please PM or tell me if I made a mistake!


	3. Chapter 2 Your Lover

_**Last time**_

Aomine paled when Momoi bought that time up.  
"Um...Satsuki please don't bring that be honest I don't really remember what he did to me but for some reason I am really scared to defy Akashi and his scissors,"admitted Aomine.

* * *

_**~Train to Kyoto coming to a stop~**_

"Dai-chan quickly get off the train this is our stop!"

Aomine slowly pushed through the sea of bodies to the door, dragging Momoi behind him.  
Eventually they made it out and called for a taxi.

~ Setting skip and 1 hour before ~ At Akashi's house in in the the lounge is Kise,Midorima,Murasakibara and Akashi.  
It was hard to all it was the biggest and fanciest house in the whole was the style of a traditional Japanese house.  
Large wooden doors blocked off all trespassers.A small intercom was drilled to the side of the door.  
On the inside was a beatiful Koi garden. ( /create-koi-pool-garden/ ) The house itself was quite traditional however very few rooms were Western.  
One was the Lounge which was Western style.A French window,that lead directly to the Koi garden blew in a gentle cool breeze on the warm summer day.  
There was a simple coffee table and 4 simple cream white was sitting on the couch closest to the door, crossing his left leg over his right giving off his air of and Murasakibara sat on the couch on the left of was on the left couch to Akashi holding his lucky item of the day which was a frying pan.

"Akashicchi where is Momoicchi and Aominecchi? I thought they were suppose to and of course where is the adorable Kurokocchi!"

"Ryouta...I believe that Satsuki and Daiki are on their way and Tetsuya is already here." Akashi smirked.

"Akashicchi I don't see Kuroko and if he were here I think he would speak up right."

"Ryouta...Are you questioning me?"Akashi glared at Kise who slowly shunk down.

"Akashi-san please don't bully Kise anymore than this."Kuroko said monotonely behind Akashi.

"GAKU!Kurokocchi so you were here why didn't you say anything!Oh well it doesn't matter.  
Long time no see Kurokocchi thanks for sticking up for must really care for me right!Everyone likes to bully me so thanks again," Kise said while clinging to Kuroko.

"Akashi see what I more you bully him the more he cries and clings to it's slightly annoying."

"Wah! Kurokocchi your so cruel," Kise cried while having crocodile tears running down his cheeks."

"Kise stop it you look pathetic and you really should have brought your lucky item if you even remember that you always end up crying every reunion."Midorima scolded.  
"Today's luckiest sign is the Sagittarius who will reunite with the one they love the most and their lucky item is a bamboo stick. Akashi fate says you'll have a very good day."

"Thank you Shintaro but I will make my day a good one myself and Tetsuya where a your manners aren't you suppose to greet someone when you come to their house."

"(Bows) Long time no see Akashi-san,Midorima-san,Murasakibara-san. Sorry for the intrusion Akashi-san."

"Wah! I feel so discriminated by everyone," cried Kise.

"Hello Kuro-chin want some Chocolate Candy?"Murasakibara offered.

"No thank you .Oh and Aka..."Kuroko was about to say until Akashi interrupted him.

"Tetsuya call me Seijurou or Sei. After all are you not my lover."He whispered the last sentence huskily into Kuroko's ear.

"Akashi-san not in front of everyone please."Kuroko whispered while blushing to Akashi.

"Ok Atsushi,Ryouta and Shintaro would you please step out of the room for a bit and explore the house.I'll call you back for lunch and Satsuki will be here around in an 1 and I...need a long time to... talk you could go ahead and Atsuhi you are forbidden to go into the kitchen."And so everyone obeyed however Murasakibara pouted as he walked out of the room with everyone else.

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

Wow I finished another one! Sorry they are so sort but I want to try to update everyday or at least try when the weekends come I'll make them longer.

Sorry that the Drunk Kuroko has not come yet.I want to show the AkaKuro moments so the next chapter is to the best of my ability pure AkaKuro.

Please tell me if I have to edit again I just reread it and I realized I needed to edit it.

Sorry once again please review! (Bows)


	4. Chapter 3 Call me Sei

_**Last time**_

"Tetsuya call me Seijurou or all are you not my lover."He whispered the last sentence huskily into Kuroko's ear.

"Akashi-san not in front of everyone please."Kuroko whispered while blushing to Akashi.

"Ok ,Ryouta and Shintaro would please you step out and explore the house.I'll call you back for and Satsuki will be here around in an 1 hour.  
Tetsuya and I...need a long time to... talk you could go ahead and Atsuhi you are forbidden to go into the kitchen."And so everyone obeyed however Murasakibara pouted as he walked out of the room with everyone else.

* * *

**_~ Inside the room with Kuroko and Akashi ~_**

If the other Generation of Miracles say what was happening in that room no one would be able to speak or talk to each other for a very long time.  
And luckily for Kuroko he knew that one and I repeat no one ever defies Akashi and his orders. If they did see they would probably try to forget what they saw thanks to Akashi's threats.

Their reactions would probably go something like this...  
Kise would most likely go on saying "Kurokocchi ! My beautiful angel has been tainted by the devil ! The devil I say!"  
Midorima would frown and blush while wearing cracked glasses.  
Aomine would simply blush and try to forget what he say otherwise he knew he would die.  
Murasakibara would drop all his snacks and mumble to himself "Looks like Aka-chin will eat Kuro-chin.I wonder what he taste like.I hope Aka-chin won't completely eat Kuro-chin."  
Momoi would cry silently at first due to her crush doing what she would never have she would start taking photos and start going into her Moe mode and then finally have a major nose bleed and collapse onto the ground writing "Cutest yaoi pair ever!Big Angel!" with her own blood then collapse.

Of course even I cannot predict what Kuroko's and Akashi's reactions would be if anyone say what they were doing.  
Akashi was sitting on the couch with...(So hard to write too Moe) Kuroko on his lap blushing from head to toe.  
On his head sat a pair of teal haired cat tail stuck out and wrapped around Akashi's 't mistake them for the wrong idea but the ears and tail were 100% real.  
His cat ears replaced his human ears that had disappeared as the cat ears came out.  
Every member of the Generation of Miracles was an hybrid of some animal mixed with a story is quite long so I will save that for another time.  
However I can tell you that they only showed their ears and tails in front of each when they are very and overly happy they would pop out whether they liked it or not.  
Luckily they learnt how to quickly hid their ears and tails very quickly as they gained was now in one of those times where he is very embarrassed and can't make them disappear.

"Tetsuya why are you so embarrassed? I simply asked you to sit on my lap and talk with me,"Akashi whispered into Kuroko's cat ears mischievously.

"Aka-Akashi-san please don't tease all the time especially in front of everyone,"shuttered the blushing Kuroko.

"~Tet-su-ya~ I thought I told you to call me Seijurou or Sei."

"I just can't Aka..."Once again he was cut off except this time he was cut off when Akashi grabbed his chin with one hand, turned it his way and kissed him.

1 minute went by then 2 minutes and by that time Kuroko was desperate for air and was opened his mouth trying to take a deep breath of air.  
Akashi gave him a moment to get the airs back in his lung before he quickly used the chance of Kuroko's mouth that was wide open for the air to go into his then kissed him with his tongue slipping in.  
Their tongues fought for dominance and of course Akashi they both separated for to be connected with a string of let go of his chin and grabbed his tail gingerly.  
Slowly he unwind the tail that had wrapped around his waist and stroked it with hard but not so hard it just hard enough to make Kuroko moan slightly.

"_**~Tet-su-ya~**_ come on call me_** Seijurou**_ or fact call me **_Sei_** come wouldn't want your tail suffer anymore now would you."  
Kuroko was now facing Akashi and rested his head on Akashi's left quietly due to Akashi's stern yet gentle stroking.  
Akashi leaned in closer and licked Kuroko's right cat ear and gently nibbled on his ears and slowly went down to his neck leaving a little then held Kuroko's head and stared at him.

"Aka...I mean Sei I think we should stop now I think our _**little talk**_ is over now isn't I am correct you didn't ask all of us to come over to your house wearing our gym clothes and basketball shoes for a reunion nor a friendly I right?"Kuroko said while his ears and tail disappeared and returned to normal.

"I am delighted that you are gonna call me Sei from now on and yes you are correct I didn't ask you you wear those clothing just for those reasons."

"Sei what in the world are you planning?"

"You'll find out in due time my Tetsuya."

"Oh and Sei I am only going to call you Sei when we are alone and when we're in front of people I am going to call you Akashi-san like I usually do."

"Fine Tetsuya.I guess I'll just have you come meet up with me.I'm sure you have more than enough time even though you're a kinder garden teacher right?"

"Yes I do but the problem is that you are most likely not going to have time to meet up with me all that often because after all you do run Japan's largest and strongest lawyer company."

"Do not worry I'll just make time for don't you think it's time to move in with me Tetsuya."

"Akashi remember I work as a kinder garden teacher in Tokyo not Kyoto."

"Then I'll just transfer you over here into another I know someone here who works in a kinder garden and dreams to transfer and work over in a Tokyo two can just exchange."

"Maybe Sei but for now...can I please get off your lap and can you get your hands off my waist."

"Ok but after this one last kiss." Akashi and Kuroko leaned in and Kissed a beautiful long and pure kiss before they seperated.

"Well I figure it is time to get everyone for lunch now right Sei."

"Yeah Tetsuya lets go."

And so they strolled around the house together for a while looking for they reached the front door and they came across...

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Sorry for this!I don't know whether I should switch it to T for the rating or keep it as a K+ Please tell if I should Change or not.  
I hoped everyone liked this chapter.I really had a hard time trying to write once again if I made any horrible mistakes or if I made the AkaKuro moment horrible.(Bows)


	5. Chapter 4 Daiki and I

_**Last time**_

"Well I figure it is time to get everyone for lunch now right Sei."

"Yeah lets go."

And so they strolled around the house together for a while until they came across...

* * *

~After Murasakibara,Kise and Midorima went out of the lounge~

The trio walked around the house with an awkward silence hanging in the air until they walked into the Koi garden.  
Kise then chose to break the silence hoping he was far away enough from Akashi so no one but him and the other two would hear what he was about to say.

The moment Kise was about to break the silence he broke down crying and sobbing.  
Midorima and Murasakibara stared at Kise dumbfounded as they were use to his crocodile tears but not his actual tears.

"WAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

~At the pond in the Koi Garden~

"Have you calmed down Kise."

"*Sniff Sniff* A little."

"Ki-chin do you want one of my banana flavoured candy."

*Sobs* "No thanks Murasakibaracchi but thanks."

Murasakibara then pouted and whispered quietly to himself "I guess all the more for me."

"So Kise can you tell us why you suddenly broke down crying."

*Sniff Sniff* "I think that Akashicchi is going to kill me and also *Sniff Sniff*.Akashicchi has taken Kurokocchi's innocence!Whenever I ask Kurokocchi to hang out with me Akashicchi answers the phone for Kurokocchi and says "Tetsuya is busy if you want to talk to him or leave a message for him you can tell me.I will pass it on."That's why I think Kurokocchi has lost his beautiful pure innocence!"

"Your kidding me Kise! Is that why you started crying?!We all know that ever since Teiko Akashi has been very possessive of Kuroko isn't it normal for Akashi to do something like this. Anyway moving on... Kise why did you breakdown and what do you mean by Akashi is going to kill you?"

"Well...Murasakibaracchi...Midorimacchi...can you please keep a secret?"

Murasakibara and Midorima looked at each other.

"*Sigh* I guess so if it will help you and prevent another breakdown."

"Sure Ki-chin but if Aka-chin ask I will tell him ~Kay~."

" Okay I see the truth is...Aominecchi...I mean Daiki...he is actually...my boyfriend."Kise whispered his last words so quietly that Murasakibara and Midorima barely heard what he said.

Midorima's glasses cracked and Murasakibara dropped his lollipop that was in his mouth.

"I see...so that's why you said Akashi was going to kill Akashi won't care if you're dating Aomine however he will be really mad if you're hiding about your relationship you know how he is."

"Ki-chin maybe you should just tell Aka-chin that you and Mine-chin are dating. Isn't it better to tell him rather than keeping it a secret from Aka-chin."

"I guess so... I've decided when Aominecchi arrives I will announce our relationship to guys."

"It was no problem Kise."Midorima said in his usual tsundere mode.

"It was no big problem Ki-chin how ever I have a question...how do you and Mine-chin even make time for each all you Ki-chin are an international supermodel and Mine-chin is a police officer."

"Daiki and I always make time when it comes to the Generation of Miracles,Basketball, and of course the two of us."

"Hmp...Good for you Aomine."Whispered Midorima quietly to himself.

"What was that Midorimacchi?"

"Nothing Kise.I said nothing."

"Hmm...but Mido-chin I thought I heard you say."

Midorima quickly shoved his lucky item a Pocky stick into his mouth to shut him up. Murasakibara immediately forgot what he was about to say and started eating the snack Midorima shoved in his mouth. After that little _**incident **_the threesome decided to explore the house a little more and eventually ended up at the front entrance.

*Knock Knock*

"I wonder if that is Aominecchi and Momoicchi."

Murasakibara opened the wooden doors and found...

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Sorry for the Cliff hanger.I think I'm going to update once a week.

Really sorry but lately I have been feeling slightly uninspired and quite dull.

I know this is no excuse so I am really sorry.(Bows 90 degrees)

Super sorry for not getting to drunk Kuroko I will get there in about two or three chapters.


	6. Chapter 5 Kisses

_**Last Time**_

"I wonder if that is Aominecchi and Momoicchi."

Murasakibara opened the wooden doors and found...

* * *

_**~15 minutes before Akashi and Kuroko arrived~**_

"Yo Kise,Midorima,Murasakibara long time no see I guess."Exclaimed Aomine.

"Hi Mido-chin,Mura-kun,Ki-chan sorry we're late this Ahomine wasn't awake when I came we ran into a...couple of people on the way and so well...they...well...we kinda decided to invite them over."

Kise,Midorima, and Murasakibara were confused. Who did Momoi invited and where were they.

"Yo Shin-chan did you miss me my little tsundere bunny(Hint Hint).I haven't seen you in a week I missed you so much. I was so busy with my papers sorry.

So are you going to give me a kiss."

Midorima blushed like no one had ever seen before .He knew that annoying voice anywhere after all only one person ever called him Shin-chan was...

"Hello Takao." Midorima hit his head as he said that. "Don't ask for a kiss in front of everyone now everyone knows."

"Oh Shin-chan don't be like that everyone's partner are here so they're all busy talking to their partners. What a coincidence that we were all in Kyoto right."

"Wait you said everyone does that mean..."Midorima turned his head and saw everyone talking to their lovers.

"Yeah you guessed it but moving on where's my kiss."

Takao leaned in dangerously close to Midorima's face an inch away from kissing...

While Midorima and Takao were having their own**_ little conversation_** between lovers,everyone else was doing the same with their lovers.  
It was a rather interesting sight seeing a band of Rainbow all in one place.

_**Murasakibara and His lover's Conversation**_

"Atsushi I'm back from my trip how are you?I missed you."

"Ah Muro-chin I missed bring back any snacks?"

"Yeah I brought back lots of snacks all for you."

"Yay Thanks Muro-chin I love you." Murasakibara said with a childish cute smile.

"Atsushi your too cute." Whispered Himuro while blushing.

Unknown to him Murasakibara heard him.

Murasakibara lifted Himuro off the ground bridal style and moved his face very close to Himuro's face then...

_**Kise and Aomine's conversation**_

"Daiki I haven't seen you in sooooo long like a month I missed you sooo much!"Kise said with his big infamous smile.

Aomine's ears turned red.

"Oh are you embarrassed Daiki."

"Shut up Kise." Aomine knew he would lose to his lover in that little seducing game they were having .Then an evil genius idea came into his mind.

Aomine leaned into Kise's ear and huskily whispered "I missed you Kise. I missed you so much but right now I'm wondering Kise. Where's my kiss?"

Kise blushed like mad and started to have a nose bleed.

"Wah! Kise your bleeding again.I guess I win. I try to seduce you and you get a nose bleed."

Kise wiped his blood off and simply whispered almost inaudibly "Can't help it I love you soo much and you're just way too sexy for me to handle sometimes."

Aomine pulled Kise into a warm and loving embrace.

Their chest were touching. Aomine snaked an arm around Kise's slim waist, held Kise's chin leaned in and...

**_Momoi and her lover's conversation_**

"Sakurai-kun long time no see.I missed you so much."

Momoi pulled Sakurai who was now taller than Momoi by a couple of inches into one of her infamous deadly tight hugs. Sakurai who was now less timid but still polite was use to her deadly tight hugs and simply hugged her back.

"Yeah I missed you to Satsuki. By the way don't you think it's time to start calling me Ryo instead of Sakurai."

Momoi and Sakurai seperated from their hug which startled Sakurai as to why Momoi pulled away from the hug which she never would.  
Momoi looked away trying to cover her face which was she was as red as a beetroot.  
Sakurai smirked and snaked his arm around her waist cupped her cheek while Momoi wrapped her arms around his neck then...

_**Flash Back's Present time Akashi and Kuroko have arrived **_

Akashi and Kuroko saw everyone kissing their partners. Himuro was being kissed while being carried bridal style. Midorima and Takao had a normal kiss. Kise was being kissed deeply by Aomine and Momoi was in a passionate kiss with Sakurai. Kuroko wasn't shocked at the sight but instead happy for everyone. He was especially happy for Aomine and Kise. Those two idiotic dogs were in love with each other ever since middle school. He was happy that they got together. On the other hand Akashi was not about their relationship but rather that they tried to hide it from Akashi. Akashi already knew about Murasakibara and Himuro, Midorima and Takao, even Momoi and Sakurai as everyone had the guts to tell him.

" Daiki. Ryouta. Were you hiding something from me."Akashi had an evil look in his eyes.

Kise and Aomine's dog ears and tails popped out shaking in fear. Akashi's hand went to his scissors and... "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!HELP THE DEVIL IS HERE."

After that...scream of help...everyone broke apart from their passionate kisses ,stared at the two lifeless bodies which still had their ears and tails out,screamed and panicked. Akashi who was still slightly angry and annoyed silenced everyone with a single glare and told them to go inside the house for an explanation.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Sorry! I am so sorry for:

1. Making it hard to follow I am so bad at writing so it kinda turned out like that

2. Later updates

3. Changing Sakurai's personality but I decided to make it similiar to his clutch personality because I thought that he would change over time and would be a super cute couple with Momoi

4. Adding random bits into the story

5. If I somehow ruined Kuroko no basuke or anything related to it (Because of how bad I made this FanFiction)

I am sooo sorry! If you have any comments like how to make it better or editing mistakes please tell me.


	7. Chapter 6 Our secret

_**Last time**_

"Daiki. Ryouta. Were you hiding something from me."Akashi had an evil look in his eyes.

Kise and Aomine's dog ears and tails popped out shaking in fear. Akashi's hand went to his scissors and... "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!HELP THE DEVIL IS HERE."

After that...scream of help...everyone broke apart from their passionate kisses ,stared at the two lifeless bodies which still had their ears and tails out,screamed and panicked. Akashi who was still slightly angry and annoyed silenced everyone with a single glare and told them to go inside the house for an explanation.

* * *

_**In the lounge Akashi and Murasakibara's conversation **_

"Atsushi drag those two _**idiots**_ in here. You can dump them in the corner."

"~Kay~ Also Aka-chin can I get some more...snacks please." Murasakibara looked at Akashi with big pleading puppy eyes.

Akashi sighed inwardly at the purple heads tactics.

"Atsushi after you drag those two _**dogs**_ back in here I'll give you a limited addition snack only found in Kyoto. Can you stay quiet long enough

with that snack while I explain _**our little situation**_ to our _**uninvited guest**_."

"~Yes~ Aka-chin thanks I'll go now."Murasakibara skipped out the lounge, humming merrily at the new snack he would receive.

* * *

Murasakibara dragged the two idiotic dogs in love into the two poor pitiful souls that did not know what would await them after they woke up. However amazingly the two dogs only knew they were going to face a furious evil red devil and would not escape unscathed when they woke up.

Everyone sat down on the couches. The room was very tense and almost no one except Kuroko and Akashi could bear the tension in the room. Akashi as usual sat at the head of the coffee table with a poor embarrassed teal cat, that was blushing like no tomorrow, sitting on his lap. Sitting on the couch of Akashi's right was Sakurai and his lovely girlfriend Momoi with Takao and his little tsundere bunny. Sitting on the couch on the left of Akashi was Murasakibara and his partner Himuro. Behind Akashi in the right corner of the room was the copy cat and the ace of the Generation of Miracles leaning against each other with their souls flying out of their mouths.

"Um... Akashi I think we should start now.I think our guest are starting to get anxious and a bit impatient," stated Midorima calmly. On the outside he looked calm however on the inside he was scared. He knew what it was like to defy Akashi after all Midorima and The Generation of Miracles all faced Akashi's punishments first hand. Of course excluding Kuroko. As Kuroko would most likely not survive the punishment and also was favoured by Akashi.

"Your right Shintaro. Lets should start from the beginning."

* * *

"16 years ago there was this _**Top Secret Project **_that the military had invented,"stated Akashi.

"The name of the project was _**Project Bestial** **Amalgamation** _,"continued Kuroko.

"A scientist and a doctor came up with an idea together. The two were the best of friends and worked for the military in Japan. Their idea was to merge a single human with the DNA of extinct animals that were recently discovered and had the best attributes for a military soldier. Everyone in the military thought the idea was mad and seemed impossible. However in the end they gave it a go as the two madmen were behind some of the most powerful weapon developments and medicines in the world."Stated Midorima in a sad calm tone.

"What were the names of the two men?"Asked Momoi.

"The scientist name was Akashi Saito. Aka-chin's daddy. The doctors name was Midorima Setsuna. Mido-chin's papa." Replied Murasakibara sadly while munching on his new snack.

Gasps were heard throughout the outside of the Generation of Miracles were Takao was shocked despite knowing his Shin-chan had Bunny like features like the ears and the tail.

* * *

"Daiki...Ryouta... I know you're awake now take a seat before I have to shed some blood."

Aomine and Kise felt shivers down their backs something told them they should obey Akashi. The two dogs took a seat next to Murasakibara and Himuro.

"Well continuing from Murasakibaracchi and everyone else...Does anyone recall that incident 16 years ago in Japan. Around the time we were all born how mysteriously 8.8 million babies died at birth that year and how almost every mother died afterwards."

Everyone nodded except Himuro. "I didn't know about that. I was in America back then."Answered Himuro.

"You see 16 years ago as we just said 8.8 million babies died at birth that mothers died after giving birth. Every mother worried for their child. Doctors investigated but never got any results. It was a horrible year, so many graves were dug that year."Momoi said sadly. She leaned against Sakurai and buried her head in his chest. Sakurai hugged her gently and gently soothed her so she was calm again.

"I see..."Was all Himuro could say.

"Well continuing from what Ryouta said...you can I guess pretty much guess what happened,"explained Aomine roughly.

"The military approved. Of course they needed guinea pigs so the damn military forced obstetricians to trick many innocent mothers to go to 'a special clinic as their child had a problem and needed to go there for a cure.' They tricked the innocent mothers put them to sleep. Then manipulated their child's genes adding in a foreign DNA which was an animal that suited them the most."Aomine's every word was full of guilt,venom,sadness and hatred.

Kuroko was on the verge of tears as was the other Generation of miracles except Akashi. Kuroko nuzzled his head in Akashi's chest and tears rolled down his cheek ever so gently. Akashi hugged Kuroko calming him almost immediately.

"As Daiki was saying, the military manipulated the DNA, all those unborn children could not handle the sudden appearance of a new DNA. So they rejected the DNA and ended up dying. The reason why most mothers died was because the womb had been greatly affected by the DNA forced into the child."

"So how did you,The Generation of Miracles, and of of Shin-chan especially get the DNA and survive."Asked Takao.

"Akashi-san I think I should finish the rest of the story now."Kuroko said quietly in his usual monotone voice.

"Okay Tetsuya. You can do it."

"Thanks. You see after approximately 8.8 million deaths of babies they decided to give up on the project...However Professor Akashi and Doctor Midorima were not satisfied so...they forced their wives Akashi-san and Midorima-san's mothers to go through the project. They forced their best friends Kuroko Tamaki, Murasakibara Arashi, Kise Ruka, Aomine Daisuke and their wives to all take part in the last ever attempt in the project. In the end it succeeded however they never got to use us for the military. Akashi-san and I got the DNA of a Iriomote Mountain Cat. Murasakibara-san and Midorima-san got the DNA of a Nesalogus Netscheri Bunny. Aomine-san and Kise-san got the DNA of a Lundehund Dog. So basically we have better senses and a completely different body. We are quicker and more reaction times are also better. I could but I think everyone gets the point. Now that you know our secret you can't ever tell anyone."_  
_

"Don't worry Tetsuya after all no one would even dare to try. Also try not to embarrass your lover's too much other wise this happens."

Akashi pulled Kuroko into a deep loving kiss. Kuroko red as a tomato Akashi was currently kissing him in front of everyone. His Teal blue cat ears replaced his human top of his head were his cat ears his tail had popped out and was moving wildly from the embarrassment.

"OHHHH!" went all around the room as everyone say what would happen. Many got a nosebleed thinking of it and fainted on the ground. Only Sakurai and Momoi didn't have to worry about their partner but instead friends.

* * *

_**After they blood shed **_

"So what are going to do now Aka-chin Lunch?"

"No. Not yet. Everyone listen up we will have a basketball match. I'm sure you all knew this was coming right. After all you're all in your basketball clothes and shoes. For our _**uninvited**_** guest **I'll have a maid prepare you some proper clothes."

"Thank you Akashi-sama,"cried the poor frightened uninvited guest.

"_Oh how polite you all are."_ Akashi said so very evilly.

"Akashi-san stop bullying them."

"Fine Tetsuya. Sometimes you're a killjoy. Anyway here are our teams..."

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**I dedicate this chapter to Bakudan-chan-san & Virelei**_

Sorry for the lateness and the tardiness. If you find any mistakes or anything you recommend me please tell me.

Also please review


	8. Author note

_**Sorry but this isn't an update but I am just going to say I might not update this week but maybe a couple days later.**_

_** I am currently working on a new Fanfiction please have a read of it and review it.**_

_**Sorry and thanks (Bows x 1000)**_


	9. Chapter 7 Goodbye Takao

_**Last time**_

"So what are going to do now Aka-chin Lunch?"

"No. Not yet. Everyone listen up we will have a basketball match. I'm sure you all knew this was coming right. After all you're all in your basketball clothes and shoes. For our _**uninvited guest**_ I'll have a maid prepare you some proper clothes."

"Thank you Akashi-sama,"cried the poor frightened uninvited guest.

"_Oh how polite you all are_." Akashi said so very evilly.

"Akashi-san stop bullying them."

"Fine Tetsuya. Sometimes you're a killjoy. Anyway here are our teams..."

* * *

"But that...before that lets get to the court first. It's an outdoor court. Behind my Koi Garden. Follow."

Gasps and jaws dropping to the ground could be heard around the court. No one including Kuroko was expecting Akashi to own a huge newly built basketball home to be in his household. In fact most of the Generation of Miracles felt like they should have expected it. The court was the size of a normal court. The concrete was smooth as rubber. The hoops were red and tall standing up high with pride just like the owner. The nets were pure white and the whole court itself looked like it was built just a couple of hours ago. 20 meters away were several gyms. Most likely basketball courts inside. Everyone was snapped out of their amazement as they heard a familiar sound echoing throughout the court. The sweet melody of a basketball. Akashi was running from one end of the court to the other. Kuroko in particular stared at the elegant red head dribbling a ball with such grace . A couple seconds later a swishing noise could be heard.

"Good to see everyone is back to earth."Akashi smiled with a hint of amusement.

"As elegant as ever Akashi."

"Thank you Shintaro. I am sure that everyone's basketball is even more polished and sharp as the last Winter cup we had."

"Of course Akashi-san/Akashicchi/Akashi/Aka-chin/Akashi-sama"Chirped everyone.

"I am expecting a lot from you guys _especially Tetsuya_," purred Akashi.

"Please Akashi-san, don't make me have so nervous with all this pressure,"whimpered Kuroko while tilting his head with a couple of tears forming.

"You of all people know I don't like pressure."Pouted Kuroko while puffing his cheeks.

Everyone was overwhelmed. Two adorable faces in one day by the person throughout the whole group who had a baby face...Kise fainted from bloodloss **_Again_ **same with Takao,Sakurai and Momoi. Aomine,Midorima and Murasakibara had major nose bleeds and were all in a daze. Akashi blushed but hid it with his poker face. Akashi walked over to Kuroko. He leaned into his ear and nuzzled his face in Kuroko's hair.

"_Tetsuya don't ever show such a cute face in front of anyone but me ...or why don't you just move in with me already," _Akashi whispered. He licked Kuroko ear and then gentle nibbled it.

"Ahh!"Kuroko covered his mouth quickly." Akashi-san I think we will have to _**talk**_ about this some other time," whispered Kuroko while blushing.

"Ok whatever you say _~Tet-su-ya~"_

___**After overly Adorable Kuroko overheat and everyone's recovered**_

"Here are the teams Daiki, Ryo and Tetsuya are on my team. Shintaro,Atsushi,Ryota and Tatsuya will be on the second team. Kazunari will be reffing with Satsuki."

"What!Come on chibi-chan I want to play as well."

"What did you just call me?"

Midorima paled at the sound of Takao's thoughtless words.  
Akashi was going to kill his lover. Wait did he just think of Takao as his lover.  
Midorima blushed. What was he thinking! Midorima was completely oblivious to his surroundings as he slowly got lost into thought.

_**Meanwhile with Takao and the red headed demon Akashi**_

Whoosh! A pair of sharp red scissors had just passed Takao and had stabbed the concrete floor on the court behind Takao.

"Who are you calling Chibi-chan?" Akashi was smiling but his eyes were not they were just saying "**_Do you have a death wish with me_**".

"Um...n-no one oh great wonderful Akashi-sama."

"Is that so...Kazunari." Akashi was oozing out a deadly aura that was screaming "_**Say that again. I dare**_** you**."

Takao turned around eyes begging for help. He looked at Midorima his Lover .Pleading for help instead all he saw was a dazed blushing Midorima who was in space or something. So much for that ...but why was he blushing.  
Oh well he could ask later...that is if he survives. Takao looked at the rest of the group. Everyone had their eyes closed. And slowly all of them opened, their eyes were saying "_It was nice knowing would like to help you but we don't want to die yet_." Takao paled even more if that was even possible. He gave one last look at his only ray of hope to save him. _"Midorima please snap out of it," _he thought constantly.

Akashi was steadily approaching Takao. He gulped. In a couple of moments a series of screaming could be heard around the whole entire residence. Akashi had dragged Takao away towards the...

* * *

The servants in the house who heard the screams thought "_**May you rest in peace you poor soul**_" and carried on with their normal duties.

By the time Midorima had snapped out of his daze he couldn't find his lover anywhere.

"Momoi where is Takao."Midorima was panicking.

"Oh Mido-chin..."

"Please don't call me that!."

"No way Takao has...gone to heaven. Best to ask Akashi rather than us if you want to know what has or will happen to him...that is if you have the guts."

"Akashi!...please tell me what I think happened didn't."Midorima said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Midorimacchi, Akashicchi walked over towards the 3rd indoor gym. Good Luck."

"Ok thanks Momoi."

"Don't forget about me Midorimacchi."

"Die Kise!"

"Ehhhh! Why!"

"Anyway I'll be going now."

"Don't ignore me!"

Kasamatsu put his hands on Kise's shoulders. "Kise give it a rest that guy isn't going to listen to you."

Kise pouted but obeyed Kasamatsu all the same.

* * *

"But before I leave...Kuroko could you please come along you're the only one who Akashi will listen to."

"Sure Midorima-san." And so Midorima and Kuroko ran off to find a certain someone's demon like boyfriend and a certain shooter's lover.

* * *

_**Sorry for the OVERDUE update! *Bows 180 degrees and 1000 times***_  
_**Not only did I have writers block but I was also on a last minute holiday with my family sorry!**_  
_**(Also sorry if I am turning into Sakurai and apologising all the time)**_  
_**Please tell me where and how to fix my punctuation. Thanks**_


	10. Author note 2

**Sorry this is not an update. I will now be doing irregular updates.I know this is selfish of again Sorry! I am going to quite busy as I am now writing a new story that I adopted from SunShineProject. **

**I will update every now and again. Also please take a look at my poll and help me out by voting. So here are the plots know. **

**07-Ghost - The assassin's love - Fray x Teito**

_Teito was sold to Ayanami as a sklave just before he entered the military. Teito became his personal assassin. One day Teito has to assassinate a resistance group called the "07-Ghost". He fails his mission and Ayanami punishes him when a blond came along and rescued love bloom between the two or will Ayanami get what he wants?_

**Code Geass - A little bet - Suzaku x Lelouch**

_Suzaku and Lelouch has a bet. the loser will do whatever the winner says for a as right? But of course Milly overhears them and wants to set up the Milly and the whole student council come up with outrageous events that would last a whole week. From who is cuter in a dress to who would make a better will win and how will the tow survive the outrageous contest?_

** -Man - Admit you love me - Tyki x Allen**

***Spoilers to the manga*** _What if the night that Allen escaped from the Black order was also the night he fell in love. When the Noah break Allen out Road doesn't disappear, Allen doesn't get the chance to use the ark and get away because the Noah had successfully captured him and wasn't planning on letting him go ever happens when the Black Order finally gets information on the whereabouts of Allen Waker?_

**Kuroko no basuke - Broken wings - Akashi x Kuroko**

(AU) Kuroko is an angel with no presence what so ever. Thus no angel knows about him. one day while escorting some souls to heaven, a pack of demons attack him. Poor Kuroko somehow managed to send the last soul off to heaven. Kuroko runs to Earth and bumps into a strange man with blazing red hair and heterochromia eyes. Kuroko's future doesn't seem to bright after that incident as his past life he thought he had left behind was finally catching up with him.


End file.
